Technical Field
This invention relates generally to apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. relating to components in medical tubing systems and/or medical small bore tubing systems, and in particular for components used in systems used for feeding and medicating patients using tubular delivery.
Description of Related Art
Various medical systems utilize components that are intended to deliver one or more fluids to a patient or other person being treated. One example of such a system is an enteral feeding system in which fluid nutrient formula or the like is delivered via a series of tubing segments to a patient. In such systems it may be desirable to use one or more connectors to introduce a second fluid (e.g., a medication, flushing solution, or additional nutrient formula) into the fluid delivery apparatus. Such connectors can also be utilized in the opposite flow direction, for example, to collect stomach aspirate, reflux, or gasses escaping from the patient's GI tract. One way to do this is by using a Y-connector that has two (or more) input ports, each of which may have an input tubing segment affixed to it, and an output port that delivers any fluids introduced into the Y-connector's input ports. Apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. that provide improved fabrication, assembly, use and operation of Y-connectors would represent a significant advancement in the art.